Put Me On That Ship
by DefyTheRules
Summary: Title has more than one meaning, it goes with the story, but applies to me as well. Established Osbury, a Tumblr thing, that I posted here because it's longer than I thought it was going to be. Oswin/Charlie, set before Asylum, for the most part.


**So I'm going to try this out, this is set before Oswin meets The Doctor in Asylum. Supernatural time can be played with, but Charlie has already helped the Winchesters at least once. Established Osbury.**

** Charlie POV**

"It won't seem so long. I'll be home before you even fully register I'm gone. And we'll talk every night. I promise." Even as Oswin says it, I know that part of it is a lie.

I've already begun to miss her, and she hasn't even left yet. But there's something about this mission that seems different than all of the others. Something just doesn't feel right.

"I could sneak onboard if you want. No one would catch me, and then..."

She shakes her head, and cuts me off with a kiss. Her hands go to my hips, and she pulls me as close as possible.

"I can't do that to you. I know that you have stuff here that you have to do. And your boys are coming to visit, which means they need your help saving the world. I can't let the world be destroyed because I'm selfish and don't want to be away from you for a few months."

"But it wouldn't just be you being selfish. I don't want to be apart for that long." I respond

She draws me in for a hug, and we are given the ten minute warning.

"How bout this you Clever Girl, I'll go on my adventures, and you go with the boys while I'm gone. Then as soon as I get back, I'll text you, and we will meet somewhere, just the two of us, and I will show you just how much I've missed you, and if you feel so inclined, you can do the same. Then we'll go on adventures together. With this payoff, I won't have to go anywhere for a long time."

"Or, you could just not go now. I told you, I can hack anything. We don't have to work ever. But I understand that you want to go, so I'll drop it. But promise me that you'll stay safe. I don't know what people would do without their entertainment." That earns a giggle from her. "And I don't know what I would do without you, so you have to come back to me. I don't care if you have to abandon everyone else on that ship. You come back to me safely, and I'll show you the best of my universe."

"Charlie, are you asking me to go back to your time with you?"

"I uh… Well I don't know if you want to, and I would totally understand if you didn't, but since you kinda liked it whenever we visited, I thought maybe we could at least travel, and then maybe if you decided you liked it more there, we could, because I like it here but, Sam and Dean…"

Once again her lips cut me off. Not that it's a bad thing ever, but I kind of wish she would have done it earlier, I don't want to waste all of your time rambling to her.

"I would love to. But would 'they' let me go? I wouldn't mess up the timeline or anything?" She asked, smile on her lips, head tilted slightly to the side.

"You could never mess up my timeline, and I'm sure if Cas didn't want to do it at first, I could have Dean talk him into it. But I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Well then, if you will have me, I would love to go with you."

"Time to go Oswin." The voice of her boss says from behind us. I groan, but she smiles.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be there in a minute. Charlie, don't pout. We'll talk every night, with those devices we designed; it won't matter what time you're in, as long as you have it on you. I'm not taking mine off, so you won't have to worry about it from my end. Have fun and tell the boys I say hey. Cas, you'll take care of my Clever Girl, yeah?"

"Of course." Cas' voice startles me. When did he get here?

"Alright. Goodbye my Clever Girl. I'll be back before you know it, and you can show me all the wonders of your time."

We kiss for one last time, and even though neither of us wants to, we are finally forced to pull apart.

"I love you Oswin."

"I know. I love you too. I'll see you in three months."

Four months later, and we haven't talked in a week. They got pulled a little bit off course, but everything was fine. Cas was no longer able to bring me to the future.

Two more months, and I still haven't heard from her. I'm no longer with Sam and Dean and Cas. I look for others to bring me to her time. So far, nothing.

We've been apart for seven months when I finally find someone who knows something. I'm in London whenever a Rose tells me about this man, The Doctor. But it seems like he only steps in occasionally, and never to find lost loves in different times. But then she mentions a Jack Harkness, but has no way to contact either, it's all just a game of hope.

It's been a year since I was last physically holding Oswin. A police box appears in my apartment, and a man steps out. He introduces himself as The Doctor. Two people step out of the box after him. The Doctor has a message for me he says. It's from Oswin, does that name mean anything to me, or do they have to jump time to another version of me? My tears tell him the answer.

They all regal me with the story of her heroism, and then The Doctor tells me all that happened to her since I last spoke to her. If there's anything they can do to help, just say it, so I ask.

"Can you sneak me onto the ship?"

**So this ended up being longer and sadder than I was expecting, so I'm kinda (not) sorry about that. This is dedicated to ONCEUPON-A-TARDIS, whom inspired me with her entry about this pairing.**


End file.
